


You Meow So Prettily For Me

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Satan, Fingerfucking, Gen, General horniness related to catboys, Other, Tail Kink, catboy satan, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: You received a hurried message from Satan. You rush to help him.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	You Meow So Prettily For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venussin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venussin/gifts).



> I wrote this in like an hour damn Satan how can you do this to me

You smirk as you trust your fingers deeper, Satan’s hips jolting and a pool of slick forming in the sheets. You look up to see the desperation written on his face as he rocks in your fingers and moans in disheartened frustration as you do nothing more. 

He finally stills as he understands that you are the one in control tonight and not him. Then, you begin trusting two of your fingers in and out in a controlled pace, not quite giving him yet what he wants. Satan gasps and tries to control the sounds coming from his lips by biting them. You see blood trickling from his lower lip as his sharper fangs pierce the skin.

Your fingers rub his prostate by luck and his back arches. His scream resonates in the quiet of his room followed by a string of whimpers as you try to not hit it accidentally again. You are content to just watch him be undone and would rather not rush things, it’s very rare to have moments like these were he fully submits to you and let you see another side of him. The plan was to eventually make Satan come, of course. And the fastest the better, but you still wanted to enjoy a bit more this uncharacteristic submissive side of his.

The hand that is not busy pumping your fingers inside his ass grabs his tail and you put in around your arm asif it was a rope and just as you enter him again you  _pull_.

The effect is immediate. Satan screams your name and pre come oozes from his slit. You pull for a second time and this time his words turn to garbled mess. He is trembling underneath you, a mess of pre come, slick and sweat. You take pity on him and you speed the in and outs of your fingers. He groans in appreciation.

Your entire hand is wet with his slick, trickling down your wrist and arm. It keeps coming out, the more aroused he is, the more it comes. Curiously you take your fingers away from his hole and put them in your mouth, taking in the weird but sweet aftertaste it has. Beneath you Satan groans and his tail pulls you to him by your arm. You chuckle at his needy call and take your hand back to his ass but this time, instead of two you push three fingers inside. Satan’s toes curl at the bigger stretch and he parts his thighs more in an open invitation. You smile. Perhaps another day you would have complied and fucked him, but right now you preferred to simply watch him being undone in your fingers.

Besides, you were here only to help in your free time. You still had duties to attend to.

You purposely began gracing his prostate and tears fell from Satan’s eyes, every touch aggravating the fire in his loins. Satan gives a pretty cry of pleasure when you push  hard  on that spot and you watch with fascination as the slick still manages to slick between your fingers. You still your fingers once again and he fucks himself on your fingers, needy whimpers coming out of his mouth mingling with the squelching noises coming from where they were joined. 

He calls out your name, repeats it like a mantra. As if that were his own lifeline for his sanity. His cock is leaking so much on his stomach and his ears are twitching pressed on his head.  _Cute_.

A thought comes to your head.  _ The ears. _

You would be lying if you said you weren’t curious about them. Did they work like normal ears too? More importantly, _were_ _ they sensitive? _

You raised your hand and touched the tip of the left one. It trembled in your hand and shied away from your touch, but you were nothing short of stubborn. You grasped it between your thumb and index fingers and you cooed at how soft they were.  _ So cute, damn it all. _ It didn’t help that it was really soft to the touch and the fur felt so nice between your fingers. You rubbed and it twitched again. You bit your lip in excitement and scratched it watching enraptured all of the appendage reactions. You really couldn’t help yourself.

Your thoughts came back crashing and you noticed how quiet Satan had suddenly gone. You looked down and what you saw left you breathless.

He was propped on his elbows, ears twitching and brow creased. His cheeks were tinted with red and his lips were pulling the most adorable pout ever, probably embarrassed. His flush had extended to his chest and it rose in quick breaths. His cock twitched now and then, leaking and very red and his entire body was trembling. You moved your fingers a bit and the walls caging them contracted.

You kissed his forehead as you told him, “Sorry to make you wait,” and decided to finally give him all he wanted and more.

A myriad of reactions followed; his elbows finally collapsed and he fell on the bed. His hand raised to try and mute himself. The talon of his feet dug on your back, hips rolling in time with your fingers. 

Your hand moved back to his tail, this time going down to the base of it and scratching the skin surrounding it. His fingers dug on his cheek and his other hand tore the sheets on the bed. A scream that sounded awfully like your name echoed in the room as spurts of cum came out his dick and landed on both his stomach and chest. You kept filling him until it got to tight to move your fingers and waited for him to slump to remove them.

You got up from the bed and moved to his bathroom, washing your hands from whatever trace of substances it may have and took a towel in your hands, humidifying it with warm water. You went back and cleaned the mess on his body. He protested at being moved and one of his feet went to your face to try and push you. You scoffed in amusement as it very much failed to move you. His legs were still shaking like a newborn deer and they barely held any strength. You took the opportunity to leave the leg hanging on your shoulder and cleaned the mess in his ass too. 

You threw the stained towel and it fell somewhere over your shoulder. You heard a tumble of books falling behind you and prayed Satan hadn’t noticed in his blissed out state. Next thing, you took one end of the old and torn sheet you had decided to use to not dirty the bed and pulled it from under Satan, balling it and throwing it in the same direction as the towel.

You looked adoringly at the half-unconscious form on the bed and leaned down to peck a kiss on his forehead. “I have to go now, but I will come back tonight.”

Your only answer was a hum on his part and carefully left the room without making a sound, closing the door quietly behind you.

You were looking forward to tonight.


End file.
